Faba's Hypno (anime)
Faba |debut = Mission: Total Recall! |location = With Faba }} This Hypno is a -type Pokémon owned by Faba. Biography Faba's Hypno was sent to battle Gladion's Umbreon and Lycanroc, alongside Faba's Alakazam, in Gladion's motel room. Hypno blocked Lycanroc's Stone Edge using Reflect, and put Lycanroc to sleep with Hypnosis, while Alakazam defeated Umbreon, who attempted to use Shadow Ball, with a Miracle Eye and Psychic combo. Before Gladion could send out his Type: Null, nicknamed Silvally, Faba ordered Hypno to use Hypnosis on Gladion, rendering him unconscious. Gladion succumbed to the Hypnosis and fell down unconscious, allowing Faba to steal his Type: Null. Later, at Aether Paradise, Faba kidnapped Lillie and used Hypno and Alakazam's Psychic to overpower Ash, Pikachu, Snowy, and Nebby. Hypno used Hypnosis on Lillie to erase her memories of the Ultra Beast that happened a few years ago. However, Pikachu attacked it with Iron Tail, forcing Hypno to use Reflect instead to block the attack. Hypno used another Hypnosis on Ash, Pikachu, Snowy, and Nebby, but the latter Teleported them out of Hypnosis reach. Alakazam and Hypno used Psychic to hold them down. When Lillie attempted to help her friends out, Alakazam used another Psychic to lift her in the air. Gladion and Lusamine arrived at the scene after Gladion reclaimed his Silvally, and sent it out to save Lillie. Silvally, who evolved, saved Lillie from Alakazam, causing her to remember the incident. Now free from the restraints and able to use its ability, Gladion equipped Silvally with a Dark Memory Disc, turning it into a -type Pokémon. The latter defeated Hypno and Alakazam with a Multi Attack, freeing Ash, Pikachu, Snowy, and Nebby.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Faba, Hypno and Alakazam, during Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding, apologized to Ash, Lillie and the rest for attacking them.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Faba sent Hypno to use Psychic to attack the Matori Matrix' aircraft, to prevent Team Rocket from accessing the Ultra Wormhole. However, Gozu's Mega Aggron defeated it in one hit.SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! Since Faba had no other Pokémon left, he called Hypno and Alakazam into his Poké Balls.SM090: Securing the Future! At the Alola League, Hypno was used in battle. As Ash went to use Pikachu, Faba had Hypno use Psychic, forcing Meltan to come out of its Poké Ball. After dodging a Flash Cannon, Hypno used Reflect, stopping Meltan's Headbutt. Meltan noticed Hypno's pendulum, while Hypno went to use Hypnosis. However, Meltan became too excited and ate a bit of Hypno's pendulum. This made Hypno sad that its pendulum was ruined, and it was quickly defeated by a Flash Cannon.SM130: Battling Besties! When the MC described Ash's victories in the Alola Pokémon League, he reminisced about Faba and Hypno.SM138 Known moves Using Reflect Faba Hypno Hypnosis.png Using Hypnosis Faba Hypno Psychic.png Using Psychic | Reflect; psychic; SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Hypnosis; psychic; SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Psychic (move); psychic; SM049: Mission: Total Recall! }} References Category:Psychic-type anime Pokémon Category:Aether Foundation's Pokémon